


Taelan: Why Dorian?

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: A response to the headcanon writing thread on Reddit: Prompt 3: Six Sentence Story: Your OC explains why they love their LI.https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9zz5wa/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/Told from Taelan's point of view.





	Taelan: Why Dorian?

Prompt 3: Six Sentence Story: Your OC explains why they love their LI. 

Over the years, several have asked, “What does the Inquisition need? How can I help the Inquisition? How can I serve the Inquisition?” Dorian was the only one who ever asked, “What do you need? What can I do to help you?”

We celebrated the successes together, and he helped pull me through the rough times; he listened to my insecurity, my loneliness, my fears, my heartache at being away from my clan and family; he held me while I cried, and I cried myself to sleep in his arms more than once, and Dorian was always there with his arms around me when I woke up, sometimes just to cry myself back to sleep again.

He was never critical, or judgmental; he never complained, never had a harsh word, never teased or was mean; Dorian only offered encouragement, affection, the occasional joke or humorous story to cheer me up, and the emotional support I so desperately craved; we were the only one of our respective people to be at Skyhold at first, and yet, when we were together, we never felt alone. He created a safe place for me to escape from being The Inquisitor for a few hours, where I could just be an elf named Taelan Lavellan and be safe, happy, and completely in love with this incredible man.

I now have the honor of doing for him in his role as Magister what he so selflessly did for me as Inquisitor; something I will always be so grateful for, and something I will always so dearly love my husband for until my dying breath.


End file.
